The Creative Assignment
by peachy-kin
Summary: Kagome has just a day to produce a project for her Creative Lit. class and she’s stumped. Tired of Inuyasha’s incessant ranting, inspiration finally struck. Why, her life is the very meaning of creative! InuKag


**The Creative Assignment**

**One-shot**

Standard disclaimers apply.

Summary:

Kagome has just a day to produce a project for her Creative Lit. class and she's stumped. Tired of Inuyasha's incessant ranting, inspiration finally struck. Why, her life is the very meaning of creative!

-Z-

Kagome worriedly gnawed at the tip of her pen, staring blankly at the empty notebook propped against her knees. Her mind was as empty as the page and frustration was steadily building up in the young teen.

_Grr, _Kagome thought, _grr! _

She poised her pen on the first line and started to write. Then she stopped. With an annoyed sigh, Kagome crossed off the 'the' she had written and proceeded to bite her pen again. Seated on top of the tree, she had a gorgeous view of the forest, which should have provided an endless stream of inspiration but no! Instead, the black-haired girl was completely disheartened and just not interested.

Yesterday, just as Kagome was about to return down the well (she had been there for five days for a crucial test) she had spotted a piece of paper peeping from beneath her bed. Curious, Kagome had picked it up and read the contents written and then screamed in horror.

Written in her tidy scrawl was: _Creative Lit. project – make anything creative (drawings explicitly forbidden) to fill three-sheets of paper. Poetry, short-story, autobiography and etc, your choice. Deadline: February fifth. VERY IMPORTANT PROJECT! COMPRISES 50 OF GRADES! _

The day Kagome had found it was the third of February, which meant that she only had a day to make it. Kagome had begged Inuyasha to let her stay until the fifth but the doggy-boy wouldn't budge an inch. So Kagome, resigned and furious, had agreed to go back ONLY if they spent the next day on a break for her to make the project and that she could return to her time to pass the finished work but then would promptly return in the afternoon.

Inuyasha, with no choice left, had to agree, though he wasn't happy about it. And he made his displeasure known every five minutes or so when he'd come barging in on Kagome, annoying the heck out of her then leaving again.

Kagome had chosen to make a short story instead, because they were the easiest to make. She has always been interested in writing and as a child was very keen on making up stories of dragons and princesses to amuse her baby brother. But now, most of her time was filled chasing after a mad demon and searching for broken shards which she had unwittingly shattered.

Although right now, Kagome had nothing in her mind whatsoever. The worry and anxiousness that this was due tomorrow was causing her a mental blackout and nothing she said to herself calmed her down.

_Okay, think girl! Think! You're smart, you're imaginative, _Kagome ordered herself sternly, her teeth chipping at the plastic edge of the purple pen. _Remember all of those stories you used to tell Souta! The dragon…and the helpless princess…_

Her mind trailed off and the delicate thread of idea slipped from her dicey fingers. Kagome gave a small scream of frustration and threw her pen away, which fell to the ground and broke into pieces.

Kagome stared down, anger flickering in her eyes. The pen was already beyond salvageable so there was no use climbing the tall length down to get it back. Grumbling, she fished for something in the pocket of her shorts and pulled out another purple pen. Luckily Kagome always had a spare ballpoint with her wherever she went.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a very deep breath and forced herself to calm down. _Peace and serenity…peace and serenity…okay…that's good…think positive…you'll be able to do this…peace and serenity…_

When Kagome deemed herself tranquil enough, she tried to think again.

_Okay, let's start with the basics. I want this to be a romance story…with a bit of action as the side dish…good, good, now you've got a base…on to the plot then…_

Kagome, with her eyes still closed, started to pen the curvy road of her thoughts. Her writing slanted up and down, uneven and inky. She was writing whatever came to her mind.

_A young girl…the heroine…strong and feisty but kind-hearted at the same time…a hero, tall and proud and handsome to save her…preferably a prince…_

A faint smile of pleasure drifted over Kagome's face and she felt elated. Yes! She was doing it! She was brainstorming a story! Now, if she could only maintain this concentration…

_There's an evil wizard, or a dragon…maybe a corrupt royal official who wants the prince dead…she saves him…tee-hee, girls kick-ass! _

As the story wove itself in Kagome's mind, her hand making loopy notes that seemed to be nonsense, her smile became bigger and bigger.

"KAGOME! KAGOMEEEEEEE!"

Kagome started, nearly falling off the branch she was perched on. Her line of thought vanished and irritation crossed her face. She composed herself and looked down and saw Inuyasha, his face turned up at her. He was scowling, as always.

"What?" Kagome snapped, vexed at the very unwelcome interruption. And just when she had a good story in mind! She glanced at her topsy-turvy notes and frowned. Sure, they made sense but now that something had disrupted her concentration, it wouldn't come back easily.

"Aren't you finished with that stupid thing yet?" the white-haired half-breed demanded, arms crossed over his wide chest. The breeze ruffled his long hair and he brushed impatiently at his bangs. "I want to get a move on and find the shards before that slimy Naraku gets them first."

Kagome held her temper in check. "This is important to me, Inuyasha. If I don't pass this, then I'll probably fail in school."

The hanyou snorted. "So? At least you'll have more time to look for the shards instead of going home every other week, wench. It's about priorities."

It was always difficult talking to Inuyasha. Kagome glared down at him, a no-arguing look on her face. "You've been bothering me all day, Inuyasha, and I'm warning you to stop it. If I don't finish this then I'm going to sit you so hard that all your demon brothers will feel the pain!" Her brown eyes flashed dangerously, stating that she meant every word of her threat.

"Feh," Inuyasha mumbled but went away anyway, grumbling about uncooperative wenches and their silly preoccupations. When the white-haired demon disappeared into a clump of trees back to their campsite, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and went back to her notes. The look of delight earlier had completely gone away and replaced by a troubled and concerned one.

Kagome understood the story she had woven thus far but no longer liked it. This was always the case for her. Kagome had lots of interesting plot bunnies in her head but take her away long enough, when she returns the interest would have melted already, replaced with criticism and newly found loopholes in her story.

This was how Kagome felt now. The story in her hands seemed too…fairy tale-ish and cliché. No, it wouldn't work at all! She felt indescribably aggravated at Inuyasha, that darn puppy. If he hadn't barged in like that, she wouldn't have lost interest.

With a bothered sigh, Kagome turned to the next clean page, scowling at the fact that she would be starting all over again. She was no longer serene inside and was boiling up at Inuyasha, the bane of her existence.

The day passed slowly into afternoon and Kagome was fortunate that it wasn't very hot and clammy. Instead, the eastern wind that blew around her was fresh and cool, giving her comfort.

Her mind, instead of churning out plots and characters and settings, was spewing nasty epithets at Inuyasha's person. Kagome wasn't that focused that day, unfortunately. Many things distracted her, as if not wanting her to make her deadline. She gritted her teeth as she pulled her curiosity away from a fluttering butterfly below. It was rather large, with floppy wings that refracted the sparse sunlight on the surface.

The afternoon began to proceed more quickly, so that Kagome found herself empty handed and about to witness a breathtaking sunset. The sky was now dusty and the sun was starting to hide itself behind the horizon.

It didn't feel like hours, honestly. Kagome was too abstracted to really pay any attention to time or anything else, leaving her with no project and much contained pressure.

"Oh shit," Kagome mumbled, voicing out a rare curse and tapping her pen against the paper. The leaves rustled melodically but it only frayed her nerves.

_Damn, if I don't produce anything today, I'll fail! I've missed so much classes and assignments and tests that I'll surely fail if I don't get an above average grade on this! And how can I even get a D if there's nothing to grade! _Kagome's mind wailed hopelessly and she placed her forehead on her knees, soft distressed sounds escaping her frowning mouth.

As she bemoaned the misery of her life, a rustling sound unlike the ones she heard from the leaves echoed around. Kagome didn't even open her eyes to see who it was. She already knew and by god, was she angry right now.

"WENCH! I order you to get your lazy butt down here and let's start our hunt! Come on, shard monitor!" Inuyasha's voice barked intolerantly. Kagome mumbled something incoherent and quiet that not even Inuyasha's sensitive doggy ears could catch.

Inuyasha was incensed when Kagome deliberately ignored his presence. It always got Inuyasha when she did that. The half-demon couldn't explain it but he wanted Kagome to pay attention to him, though he'd never, ever, ever, ever, ever admit it! That's why he'd always go on a jealous-frenzy whenever Kouga was around because he always monopolized Kagome's attention.

The hanyou pouted (although you'd never hear that word from him) and plucked his hands on his hips, legs planted apart firmly and looking all intimidated and manly. "Kagome! Have you gone deaf, wench? We're going and you better get your scrawny ass down here or else!"

Something in Kagome snapped and she slowly lifted her head up and glared down at Inuyasha, her brown eyes glinting strangely. A coldness that wasn't the least bit pleasant sank into the area, causing the hairs on the back of Inuyasha's head (his psychic hair, he called it) to stand on end, perplexing him. Kagome's stare was anything but warm and friendly.

Her voice was deadly quiet, "'Wench do this, wench do that!' Is that all you can say, Inuyasha! Order me around like some doll or something? Excuse me, I am not someone who you can just kick around expecting to do your every bidding!" Her voice was rising loudly and although it seemed a tad desperate to yell, it made Kagome feel better. "If you've got nothing intelligent to say then leave me alone because this project is very important to me and I'm not going to move until it's done, you hear me!"

Inuyasha blinked shocked golden eyes owlishly at her. He was slack-jawed and gaping, surprised at the amount of venom in Kagome's eyes and voice. The aforementioned girl huffed and straightened, her grip tightening around her pen. The sky was getting darker at every minute.

When the demon didn't move after a long while, Kagome arched an eyebrow at him. "Inuyasha?" she asked sharply. Usually she wasn't this short on the poor boy, but her nerves were incredibly taut by now as evening completely approached. "Didn't you hear a word of what I said?"

Inuyasha glowered at her, obviously sulking. "Fine, fine! I'll leave you alone, your Majesty," he said, giving her a mock-bow and voice dripping with sarcasm. He turned around to leave but not before leaving a few parting words, "You should just write about your life, wench. It provides _great_ angst."

With a huff, he left through the same clump of trees as earlier.

Kagome rolled her eyes but then straightened as lightning struck. Figuratively, of course. Her eyes widened and it was her turn to look completely shocked.

Then a surprised chuckle escaped from her, one by one, until Kagome leaned against the rough trunk in hysterical and self-deprecating laughter. She tapped her forehead and said dryly, "Kagome, you idiot!"

Of course, her very life was like a book itself! Demons, priestesses, monks, magical orbs? Instant bestseller or in her case, an A in Creative Lit!

"Inuyasha, you're a genius!" Her words gave Kagome pause. "Okay, I'm never saying that again, especially in his company!"

With a wide, renewed grin, Kagome lunged at her paper, ready to attack the empty space with her deadly pen.

-Z-

"YESSS! I DID IT!" Kagome cried ecstatically the next evening, waving the three-paged, clipped at the top left side pieces of paper. She ran to where the others were huddled around the fire, awaiting her return. Still sulking, Inuyasha didn't even go to fetch her.

Her backpack bounced behind her and Kagome came to a stop before she skidded into the fire. She was grinning widely from ear-to-ear, brandishing her story with the red-colored 'A' encircled on the top corner like a graduation diploma. In fact, it did save her from failing her year.

Sango smiled. "Really? Did you get a good mark on your project, Kagome-chan?"

The student smiled proudly. "Yep, an A! Can you believe it?"

"Ah, so this 'A' means a top mark?" the monk asked amicably, pleased at Kagome's obvious glee. It was so nice to see her smiling again after yesterday's gloomy disposition.

Shippou crept closer to Kagome, curiously looking at the pages with the neat and curvy handwriting filling the space. He didn't know how to read and wanted to know the story that got Kagome so happy.

"Yes, but it's the second highest grade, actually. The highest is A+. It follows the alphabet." At her friend's confused looks, Kagome shook her head. "Ah, never mind. It's too complicated. Anyway, my sensei was very impressed with my story and said she liked the uniqueness of it. Poetry and fairies had bore her already. Come closer, I'll read it to you guys."

Kagome placed her backpack down and sat cross-legged near the burning fire. Everyone huddled closer to her, including Inuyasha, who was reluctantly intrigued as well. He hung out farthest, with Shippou cuddled on Kagome's lap.

"Are they modern characters, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, a bit confused at the writing. (1)

"They're basically the same, although some text would be more formal," the young girl explained smilingly. "Okay, so let's start."

_There was once a girl who lived ordinarily in an old house. There was an old well-house in the backyard but the girl, Kimiko, didn't really pay any attention. Until one day, as Kimiko was leaving her home (2) a big, centipede woman came out of nowhere and attacked her! The strange monster dragged her down the well and when they came out, it was no longer Kimiko's home but a clearing in a large forest. _

_Kimiko ran away from the centipede monster, screaming for something called the Shikon no Tama. Kimiko was confused and ran towards a very large tree. There she stopped to catch her breath, seeing as though she'd lost the monster. But then, above her, she heard a voice call, 'Hey Kikyou!" She looked up and saw a boy pinned to the tree by an arrow. She told him she wasn't 'Kikyou' when suddenly the centipede came back. It attacked Kimiko once more and villagers started to arrive. They tried to save the poor girl but couldn't budge the demon. Kimiko was frightened and frankly tired of the monster's attacks and suddenly a bright light burst from her outstretched hand. The demon was flung away and everyone was shocked. _

_If that wasn't enough, a painful gash appeared on Kimiko's side and out came a tiny purplish-blue orb and everyone around gasped, 'the Shikon!' The boy stared at it hungrily then glared hatefully at Kimiko. "Kikyou," he said again, much to Kimiko's annoyance. "I'm not her, whoever she is! I'm Kimiko, get it? Kimiko!" The boy sniffed the air and looked even more startled. "You're not…her?" _

_Kimiko fell to the ground, hand covering her wound. The centipede demon awakened again and tried to claw at Kimiko to get the orb. The boy yelled at her to pull the arrow and not knowing what else to do, she did. The boy was released and immediately killed the centipede demon. This guy seemed like a hero and Kimiko was extremely relieved. A savior, at last! But then the boy, who looked kind of funny, turned to Kimiko and said, "If you don't give me the Shikon, I'll kill you." _

Kagome proceeded to read the rest of her story, complete with changing her voice to match the different characters and some other sound effects. Everyone was fascinated. It was a short summary-like chronicling of their adventure. Before Kagome could reach the end, however, Shippou interrupted her.

"But your story shouldn't have an end because we haven't defeated Naraku and completed the Shikon yet!" Shippou protested, his bushy red eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

Kagome affectionately ruffled his hair. "I know, but I made a different ending, one we would like. Besides, this is the ending I'd like our adventure to have," she explained gently.

"Ah, read it, Kagome-chan," Sango urged, curious as to what kind of end the student gave their adventure. She would have Kohaku back by then, of course.

Miroku sort of leered. "I'd predict Kagome finally gave me a beautiful woman to have my heir."

"Feh, not even in her story, lech," Inuyasha scoffed but despite himself was incredibly interested.

Kagome smiled widely but shook her head, faking a yawn. "I'll read it tomorrow, guys. I'm quite tired after all this excitement! I think I'll go to sleep now."

They made disappointed sounds but didn't try to persuade the time-traveling girl. Besides, they were tired themselves, their heads full of the images of their adventures thus far.

Miroku went to his corner of the campsite and so did Sango. Kagome leaned against a tree with Shippou snuggled in her arms. Inuyasha was, obviously, lying on a high branch above.

Kagome held her lovely story, a gentle look on her face as she read the last part, something she would keep to herself. Tomorrow, when she concludes her story to her friends, she will say something different. But for her, tonight, this was the ending, the most detailed part of her story:

_Inuyasha gently cradled Kimiko's face in his big, calloused hands. The girl leaned into the warmth, tears falling from her closed eyes. He leaned down and kissed them away softly._

"_I thought you…you…with Kikyou…" she whispered painfully, unable to open her eyes and look at his face. But a moment later, she did anyway. His face was bathed in moonlight and his golden eyes were beautifully luminescent. _

"_Once, I suppose, I would have," Inuyasha answered her gently, a sharp claw carefully grazing her smooth cheek. "But now, it's only you Kimiko. Every time I looked at you, thought of you, it wasn't her I saw or felt, it was always you." His gentle confession, with the love obviously lighting his voice, chocked a sob from Kimiko and she bit her lip, trying to contain her tears and joy. _

_They didn't say anything else because Inuyasha lowered his head towards her, their lips brushing in the sweetest first kiss they've ever felt. It was a silent promise fulfilled, a lifetime of yearning and longing coming to a close. It was a chapter ended, and another beginning. _

_It wasn't the end, completely. _

Kagome sighed dreamily and placed the paper on the ground. Her gaze landed on Inuyasha's huddled form above, illuminated by the moonlight.

"Inuyasha?" she called softly.

His response was a light snort. "What?"

She gave a lovely smile. "Thanks. Thanks a lot."

Golden eyes peered confusedly down at her. "For what, wench?"

"Oh nothing," Kagome suddenly said, giving a mysterious smile before closing her eyes and snuggling Shippou tighter.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and glanced heavenward. "What a strange wench," he commented to himself, although the corners of his lips were curled in a ghost of a smile.

-Z-

Whee! My first Inuyasha one-shot! Like, hate, whatever! I hope after this I can finally write chp. 8 of TMH!


End file.
